2018 NAB AML U/18's Draft
2018 NAB AML U/18's Draft is where all the under the age of 18 footy players play footy for a practise to be good enough to play in the AML Footy League and to be on TV Playing on Sport Channel and for the Crowd to watch them play. Steve Herk was one of 1st Teams coaches and used to play in the AML Football League (AML). And the Draft pick will be on 22 November. and the Top 10 Draft Picks have to go to Footy camp for 3 nights. and come back home for 10 Weeks to have a break, and after that they come back and play in the AML footy League for a practise (Top 10 ones only). Draft Story *The Under 18's Draft have been really good playing good games of footy and not being tired and being slow and not giving up. And the footy players were extremelly rough and fast and good at playing the game of footy and they were really good and some can get into the Top 10 Picks. on 2nd Game of the Draft. Organ Koski had went over the fence with the ball and he did it 11 times. And on third Round in Term 2 of Footy, The boys had been really patient for footy, and The Coaches had to decide what do with the U/18's boys to concertrate on footy. on 16 October 2018 The Last Footy Game went a really well job and did a draw with 19 or 25 points together. Combines On 9 October 2018, The U/18's Draft Boys at 10am and They went to write a report on their footy career about how did they do in footy, and I'd like to share them with you: *William More: "It's been about nearly six months for footy and not giving up and i'm excited about the last 2 games and i'm very excited about those footy games, so yeah" *Jack Hart: "Well, it was a good season with the boys and didn't miss any games of footy, and I will be playing the upcoming games and i'll try not to give up on footy, And i'm excited for the first last game of footy" *Organ Koski: "I thought the footy game was funny and my mark was hilarious, and I've never played any sports and the game of footy is hilarious" *Diesel Goodman (two AML Gaddar Bulldogs footy players's dad Eric Goodman's father): "Footy was really good because i've never played that sport in my life, I can't wait to play the last 2 games. *Jack Bell: "It's just good and I'm really good at it and i can't wait for the last 2 footy games and if i kick another goal in 3rd last game i'm going straight to the AML footy league and play there in 2019. *Tom Mickens: "I've just did more practise of footy and i've been the world's fastest footy player in the world and the world's roughest footy player. I can't wait to go to the last 2 games and if i've been rough and fast again i'm going straight to the AML footy league or the EGAML footy league" *Darcy Whinons: "It's really great and my parents were really proud of me. I can't wait to go play in the last 2 footy games. Best and Worst AML Players Picks It was on 20 October 2018 and there will be a draft in November. *'BESTEST PLAYERS' *Tom Mickens *'BEST PLAYERS' *William More *Nihow Cuishow *David Bottle *Jack Hart *'WORST PLAYERS' *Diesel Goodman *Darcy Whinons *'WORSTEST PLAYERS' *Organ Koski *Jack Bell *Luke Hemihack *THE REST OF DARREN HARD AND DANE HARDER'S TEAMS Draft Pick *The 2018 AML national draft will be on 22 November at Nightime.